


Never Doing That Again

by Sadbhyl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself in a position no man would envy.  No woman, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Doing That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 20, 2006
> 
> One scene, one fricking scene out of the whole Torchwood premiere, and it had to be the one that bunnied the hell out of me and ended up bursting my mpreg cherry. God have mercy on my soul...
> 
> Do I really need to warn for fairly minor spoilers for Torchwood 1x1?
> 
> There are some lines you just don’t cross as a fanfic writer. There are some you don’t even realize you’ve crossed until it’s way too late. This is one of the latter. I send no thanks to mydeira and scarlettgirl for laughing their asses off over this.

Another wave of agony wracked Jack’s body, warm, fierce pain that made him want to vomit and shit all at the same time. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything but wail as it robbed him of all control.

“Breathe, Captain,” a soft, amused voice reminded him gently. “You have to remember to breathe.”

Jack forced his eyes open to glare at the Doctor standing over him, his hands in his pocket, his face compassionate but amused. Jack panted, his fingers clenching in the thick pad he lay on as the contraction slowly eased. “This is all your fault,” he accused, the last of the spasm finally leaving him limp and sweating.

“Don’t blame me!” The Doctor stepped back with an innocent expression.

Before he could get out of range, Jack reached up and grabbed the Doctor’s jacket. “I seem to remember you volunteering me for this duty,” he snarled.

“And the Queen of Rajamanthapuria IV is very grateful.”

“Let him have his own damn heir!” Jack roared as another contraction seized him.

“Stop tormentin’ him, Doctor.” Soothing and strong, Rose’s voice was accompanied by her warm hand slipping into Jack’s, her other gently stroking his head. “He’s got enough to worry about without you getting him wound up.” She leaned closer, her eyes never wavered from his, her hand gripping his tightly. “Keep breathing, just relax,” she encouraged. “You’re doing brilliant, Jack. Just a little longer and the seed will be ripe enough for them to go in and take it out, okay?”

Unable to speak for the clenching pain, he just nodded quickly, focusing on his breathing as her fingers wrapped around his. When it finally eased, she kissed his forehead and slipped away again.

Jack turned back to the Doctor. “Why isn’t she doing this? She’s built for it.”

He just shook his head. “Can’t. She had her appendix out when she was fifteen. There was no place to implant the seed. Besides, she’s not emotionally cut out for the job.”

Jack shifted on the mattress, trying to find some position that alleviated the aching pressure on his back. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do you want to keep this baby?”

“Hell no!”

“Well, she would.” The Doctor took up a cup and poured some water into it before helping Jack drink. “It’s just the way your little ape brains are wired. She’d give birth to it, and then she’d feel connected to it, want to nurture it herself. So when she left it behind, she’d spend the rest of her life wondering about that tiny little life she left somewhere out there in space and time.”

“And I won’t?”

The Doctor just eyed him.

Jack relented, collapsing back against the sweat-damp pillows. “Fine, you’re right, you win. But you owe me, old man. You owe me someplace warm and plush, with lots of good food, good booze, comfortable beds and gorgeous, easy people.”

The Doctor chuckled softly and to Jack’s surprise began to comfortingly stroke Jack’s head much as Rose had done. “I’ll do my best, Captain. Just remember to breathe.”

Jack groaned.


End file.
